


Aggressive Festivity

by lady_needless_litany



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Christmas market, Don't copy to another site, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_needless_litany/pseuds/lady_needless_litany
Summary: In an attempt to escape Yakov and Lilia’s alarming obsession with Christmas, Yuuri and Yuri take a trip to a Christmas market.





	Aggressive Festivity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the YOI Advent Calendar, Day 16: Christmas Market.

“Yuuri, did you see Yurio’s post earlier?” Victor questioned from where he was reclined on the sofa, phone in hand.

Yuuri, busy on his laptop, looked up. “Which one?”

“Instagram. Yakov and Lilia were decorating, didn’t look like Yurio was enjoying it.”

“Yakov and Lilia?” Yuuri asked, disbelieving. “ _Decorating_?”

“Yeah,” Victor replied, recalling his childhood winters with them. “They’re weirdly into Christmas. It’s almost a competitive thing for them.”

Hm. Maybe that explained why Victor wasn’t a massive fan of the holiday, which had initially surprised him. 

Right on cue, Yuuri’s phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket, flicking through to the Instagram message that had just arrived.

**yuri_plisetsky:** help

Admittedly, he hadn’t been expecting Yuri. Usually, it was only Phichit that messaged via Instagram.

**katsukiyuuri:** what?

**yuri_plisetsky:** i can’t take it anymore

**yuri_plisetsky:** yakov and lilia

**yuri_plisetsky:** yakov wants to make eggnog

**yuri_plisetsky:** they can’t agree on a recipe

**yuri_plisetsky:** now he’s going on about how she’s a ‘backseat driver’

**yuri_plisetsky:** they won’t let me leave. it’s not ‘in the christmas spirit’

**katsukiyuuri:** wish I could help

**yuri_plisetsky:** just get me out of this house!!

**katsukiyuuri:** i’m going to a christmas market. Is that ‘in the spirit?’

**yuri_plisetsky:** when?

**yuri_plisetsky:** is ur diva going?

**katsuki_yuuri:** now. And no, he’s going out with georgi

There was a pause here, a two minute gap where Yuuri readied himself to leave, assuming that Yuri was in the process of wheedling his guardians into letting him out of the house.

**yuri_plisetsky:** please yes

Yuuri chuckled. It must be bad, if Yuri was actually minding his manners.

**katsuki_yuuri:** i’ll be at your house in 5 mins

He could practically feel the relief radiate through his phone. He shook his head.

Victor had disappeared to get dressed, so Yuuri called out. “Vitya! I’m just heading out, okay?”

The response was somewhat muffled, given that Victor’s head was buried in the wardrobe. “Okay. Love you!”

“Love you too!”

After that, it was a only matter of minutes before Yuuri pulled up in front of Lilia’s place. Yuri was already outside, bundled up against the cold.

“Thanks,” Yuri muttered as he climbed into the car. “Where are we going?”

“Christmas market. It’s only ten minutes away.”

“Right.” Yuri nodded. “So, what’s Victor doing? You’re normally glued to each other.”

“He’s going out with Georgi. Plus, he’s not really into all the Christmassy stuff.”

“Really? Seems like the kind of over-the-top shit he’d be into,” Yuri said derisively. “Although if they were that bad when he was living with them, I get why he’s not a fan. I’m rapidly going that way.”

“What _is_ this whole thing with Yakov and Lilia?”

Yuri took a deep breath. “Okay. You know how they’re not together, but they’re still weirdly - I don’t know - connected? Like living in the same house, bickering like an old married couple?”

“Oh, yeah.” Yuuri could recall many occasion where the skaters had awkwardly sat while their coach and not-quite-coach had gone for each other like they were in the middle of a lover’s tiff. “Although they’re pretty adamant that they’re not together. In any way.”

“Exactly! Anyway, it seems like Christmas is just another opportunity for them to be passive aggressive at each other.”

“So much for ‘Christmas spirit’, by the sounds of it.”

“Yeah. It’s like… aggressive festivity.”

“‘Aggressive festivity.’” Yuuri had been in St. Petersburg for less that a year - at times like this, he still wondered what he’d gotten himself into. “Of course. On the upside, we’re almost there.”

The market was being held in a small square, which was packed to the brim with people, stalls, lights, and festivities - even a folk band playing carols. It was really rather adorable, with the cobblestones and old-fashioned architecture; the only downside was how popular that made it. Yuuri parked as close as he could, which ended up being two streets away.

Yuuri glanced up, a little anxious, as they slid out of the car. Rain was forecast, but it seemed clear, though the night’s coldness was already setting in. Above them, the sky was already darkening, and their breath formed just-visible clouds.

“I need to buy presents,” Yuri informed him abruptly, as they were making their way towards the square.

“What are you planning to get?”

“I don’t know. What do people usually buy each other?”

Yuuri shrugged. “It depends. My family don’t celebrate Christmas, but when I’ve done it with other people I just buy small things that I know they’ll like. It doesn’t have to be fancy or showy.”

“Yeah, I know.” Yuri didn’t sound convinced. “‘It’s the thought that counts.’”

Ignoring Yuri’s audible scepticism, Yuuri replied firmly. “Exactly.”

“What are you getting?” Yuri asked, looking highly uncomfortable.

Having reached the outer edges of the market, they paused while Yuuri answered. “I’m not sure yet. You?”

“I need to buy something for my grandfather,” Yuri answered, ducking his head as if embarrassed to admit it. “And Lilia, I guess.”

“Okay, that shouldn’t be too difficult,” Yuuri said encouragingly. “Got any specific ideas?”

Yuri shook his head.

“Let’s go for a walk, then. See if we find anything.”

Sighing, Yuri nodded. “Sure.”

Yuuri picked a direction at random, steering them into the fray of people and stalls.

The place was all but overflowing, but Yuuri was not afraid of indulging the occasional shopping spree, when the season demanded it. He perused stall after stall, buying snacks and stocking-fillers; Yuri lingered over his right shoulder, chipping in with the odd dry comment.

At one point, they happened across a stall selling antique books. Yuuri didn’t miss the way that Yuri’s eyes lit up - a hidden love for reading was something that Yuri and Victor shared, and apparently the former had inherited it from his grandfather. Thus, it seemed for a moment as if Yuri’s main present-related issue was solved. It wasn’t, of course - that would have been far too easy, Yuuri thought to himself. Yuri ended up in a deep conversation about novels and editions and prices, for a solid quarter of an hour, before he could compel himself to buy something. When they completed the transaction, Yuuri noted the glow of pride and excitement about him, smiling to himself.

Then they resumed their routine. There was a lot of stuff to buy, after all - Yuuri was regretting leaving it all so late. Victor was useless at buying presents, so the pair of them still needed to scramble gifts for Mila and Yakov. And Yuri still needed something for Lilia.

They passed an almost hour in that manner. It was surprisingly pleasant; their friendship had peculiar origins and their age difference was, at times, pronounced, but they were certainly comfortable with each other now.

By the time they’d completed a full circuit of the square, hs could feel Yuri growing restless. “Alright,” he relented. “That’s enough for now. Want to get a drink?”

“Yeah. I saw some hot chocolate over there.” Yuri gestured to a little food truck a few stalls away.

He’d been ignoring the chill in the air - as everyone learned to, during the winter months - but the mention of hot chocolate made him realise that the tips of his ears were practically frozen. The queue for the place was only a couple of people long, so Yuuri happily acquiesced to the suggestion.

They bought their drinks and snagged a seat on a nearby bench. Yuuri pulled the plastic lid off his cup, inhaling the scent of the chocolate: a simple concoction, yet such a divine one. Its aroma was rich and heavy, mingling with the smell of cinnamon and gingerbread that hung on the air.

“Damn. That’s pretty good,” Yuri said, taking his first sip.

Yuuri smiled fondly at the boy. He raised his cardboard cup in a toast. “Merry Christmas, Yurio.”

“It’s not Christmas for another week, katsudon,” Yuri responded automatically. Still, he lifted his cup to tap against Yuuri’s. “But, sure, Merry Christmas.”


End file.
